An Unwanted Fate
by Mountain Blue
Summary: Sequel to "48 Hours and Counting" After their escape from the library, Seto and Yami are having a little trouble with their relationship - especially keeping it a secret. Yaoi. Chapter 8 - Smoke
1. Contemplation

MB: Alright! I finally got the sequel up! *cheers* Well, I got this one all planned out now. I know, I know, I promised I'd get it up last week. *sweatdrop* But I had a REALLY hard time thinking of how to start this damned thing. o_o Well, I hope you like it!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Contemplation  
  
  
  
Yami lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had his hands folded behind his head, and he hadn't gotten up for at least an hour. It had been a week since they broke out of the library, and he and Seto had seen each other every night by sneaking out unnoticed. It was hard to do so, and everyone always asked why they were so tired all the time, and both of them wondered if they could keep this up for much longer.  
  
"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi knocked softly on the door, pressing his ear against it, not hearing any sounds depicting if Yami was even *in* that room.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi, you can come in."  
  
When Yugi walked in, Yami made no move to look at him, or even acknowledge him for that matter. He just continued to stare blankly into space. For some reason, he kept hearing Seto repeat the word 'koi' softly in his mind. Yugi sat on the edge of the bed, unseen by Yami.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
No sooner did he say these words when he noticed that Yami's eyes were closed and that he had fallen asleep. Yugi got up to leave. 'I hope you're okay, you've been pretty tired a lot lately, maybe you're sick...' With that thought, he left the room and left him in peace.  
  
*****  
  
Seto sat in his office typing on his computer. He had to keep himself occupied; he had to come up with some new program, something to keep his mind off of Yami. He had seen him every night this week, and he was exhausted. Although he didn't necessarily *want* to forget about him. Its just that Yami had been insisting on telling the others about their relationship. And Seto wouldn't have it. He didn't want anyone to know and get ragged about it all the time. No, they had to keep it a secret at all costs.  
  
Yami promised to keep the mind connection between him and Yugi closed whenever they me. That way he would never find out even if their souls were connected. That made Seto feel a little better.  
  
Kaiba looked over his computer at his brother, sleeping soundly on his couch. Mokuba cared a lot about his big brother, and when he thought that Seto was sick and wasn't getting enough sleep, he said he'd have to stay up and make sure he went to bed. Of course that was a while ago, and with all the silence it was no wonder why he had fallen asleep. Seto appreciated his little brother's efforts, though.  
  
He continued typing, and then he just saved his progress and gave up. He was tired, he had to admit, and it *was* 4 in the morning. When he got home at 1 Mokuba immediately yelled at him about it.  
  
So Seto decided he would sleep, and went to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He cast one last glance at the picture of him and Yami on his nightstand before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
MB: Yes yes, I know this chapter is REALLY short, short even for *my* comfort, but I just wanted to post this little tidbit so you'd know that I was still alive. ^_^ Well anyway, be sure that the rest is still to come! Jaa! 


	2. Innocence

Chapter: 2  
  
Innocence  
  
  
  
"Yami! YAMI! Wake up!" Yami awoke not to his name, but with the violent shaking he was receiving. After his mind registered what was happening, it was clear someone was trying to wake him up. It also took him some time to realize it was morning.  
  
"What is it, my Aibou?" He said softy, his face clearly reading 'sleep'. He got up and put a hand to his head.  
  
"I had to sleep on the couch last night." Yami noticed that Yugi had a rather unpleasant look to him.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You fell asleep in my bed! I tried to wake you up but you just were in too deep a sleep."  
  
A blush crept up on Yami's cheeks. He scratched his head and stuttered a few unrecognizable words. "Ah... gomen, gomen. I shouldn't have been lying in your bed in the first place. I guess I was so tired... I must have stumbled into the wrong room and thought it was my bed."  
  
Yugi gave a frustrated sigh. But his annoyed expression soon took on one of concern. "Are you alright Yami?" Now, Yugi was quite aware that he had posed the same question last night. However, since Yami was now more 'awake' than he had been, he might have a different answer. But to Yugi's dismay, the response remained the same.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi. Don't worry about me."  
  
Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed. "But... you just seem so tired lately... like you're fatigued or stressed about something."  
  
Yami bit his lip. He obviously couldn't just go out and say, 'Oh yeah, Yugi, I'm seeing Kaiba by sneaking out at night and that's why I'm always so tired.' There was no way in the seven hells he was going to say that.  
  
Yami gave a faint smile and pat Yugi on the head. "I'm just fine little one. Now you stop worrying about me. Who's supposed to be protecting who here, hm?" His faint smile turned into a beautiful grin, and he playfully ruffled Yugi's hair, which earned him a lively chuckle from the boy.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Alright Yami. I won't worry."  
  
Without warning Yugi caught his dark in a tight embrace. Yami pat Yugi on the back, feeling somewhat special for the fact that someone cared about his well being. Yami smiled even wider, if that was even possible, and pulled away from his young light. Without warning he leaned in and gave Yugi a gentle kiss on the cheek. Yami, who didn't know well of his customs, thought this was an appropriate gesture. But his features went from happy to concerned when he saw that Yugi was staring at him in disbelief. He waved a hand in front of the little one's face.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi snapped back into reality when he heard his name. "Yami, what...?"  
  
Yami grew confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He put a hand to Yugi's head. "Are you feeling well?" With no answer, Yami reached over and started to tickle Yugi violently in the ribs.  
  
Strident laughter filled the house as Yami continued his assault on Yugi's stomach. Yugi was now rolling on the floor, trying to push Yami's hands away from his ticklish spot. Yami, too, had lightly joined in his laughter. Meanwhile, Yugi tried to form words. "Yami! Ahaha... stop it! Hahaha..... THAT TICKLES!"  
  
But of course, Yami showed no mercy. He continued to tickle up his sides, and then started at his neck. He gave Yugi one last tickle at his stomach before stopping and playfully poking at his nose.  
  
"You feel better now?" He asked Yugi as he stood.  
  
Yugi let out one last chuckle. "Of course!" He took the hand that Yami outstretched to him and stood as well, trying to regain his composure.  
  
Yami pat Yugi on the shoulder before starting to leave, but his wrist was grabbed before he could do so. "Are you *sure* you're okay?" Yami grinned inwardly before turning around and looking into the shining eyes of his other half. He teasingly flicked the end of his bangs.  
  
"Trust me. I'm perfectly alright." He flashed Yugi a beaming smile before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
After he left, Yugi collapsed on his bed, realizing the events that occurred... and how romantic it all seemed to him.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
MB: Err.... the chapters are getting shorter than the last story, aren't they? O_o; Well rest assured, they will get longer, it just took me a few chapters to get this fic started. Once I get the story rolling it will all get back to normal. ^_^ Enjoy! 


	3. Breathe

Chapter: 3  
  
Breathe  
  
  
  
Eleven o'clock p.m. Seto sat eagerly by the phone, waiting for Yami to call to signal that everything was go.  
  
When it did ring, it didn't even get to sound off twice before Seto picked up the phone and placed it to his ear eagerly. "Hello?" He snapped.  
  
"Hello, my love." Yami's voice sounded miserable.  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?"  
  
Yami cringed. He was so TIRED of that question he thought he would explode. "Yes! I'm fine!" 'What is everyone's problem? So, I'm a little tired. Does that mean I'm terribly ill?'  
  
"Um... okay... So, are we meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go to the lake in the park."  
  
Seto nodded to nobody in particular. "Alright. I'm on my way."  
  
Yami hung up the phone with a sigh. 'Maybe I am sick. I sure feel like it. I've been so confused since I've gotten back... it has to be Kaiba. Meeting him at night is so hard. I just wish he'd let me tell others...'  
  
*****  
  
When Yami showed up at the park, he sat at the edge of the lake and awaited Seto's arrival. What they would do, he had no idea, perhaps share yet another night of passionate lovemaking. Maybe they would go out clubbing and dance as if their bodies were one, molding together with each fluid motion of their bodies. Or possibly just sit there and talk and cuddle, reveling in the sweet moment they would share. Yami didn't know; all he knew was that tonight - he didn't feel like doing any of that in particular.  
  
Seto put a hand on Yami's shoulder from behind, making him jump slightly and turn around to look into Seto's smiling face. "Hello Yami."  
  
"Hello." Yami breathed voicelessly, turning back to the lake.  
  
Behind him, Seto frowned, moving to sit next to his lover at the edge of the lake. "You seem upset," Seto said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "care to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Yami rubbed his face with his hands and let out a sigh. "I'm just a little confused, I -" He was cut off when and image of Yugi flashed into his mind. "I'm not sure.. our relationship is...'  
  
Kaiba gasped at Yami when he said those words. 'He's not sure our relationship is safe? Stable? He... doesn't love me anymore?' "Yami..."  
  
"I'm getting confused.. I... I don't know what to think anymore. It would be easier if we just told them about us, but -"  
  
Yami didn't have to say anymore. He knew where this was going. He wanted to tell everyone about their relationship. 'Yami knows I'm against this, but does he really want to tell them that badly?' Seto furrowed a brow at his koi, thinking carefully about what he should say. Whatever it was, he had to tell him the truth.  
  
"Yami, I still don't think that we should tell anyone... I mean... how would they take it?"  
  
A sigh. "I don't know... I just feel like if I don't tell anyone soon I'm going to explode."  
  
Seto wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. He wanted to do as he wanted... but he just couldn't. Who *knows* how they would react if they ever found out...  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi lay down in bed in his room. He's staring at his ceiling, motionless, trying not to believe the news he's hearing from Yami.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
MB: *sigh* .... Yet another short chapter. See, I'm going to Anime Expo in two days and there has been a LOT of stuff I've had to do. I won't be back until after Monday, so don't expect anything else soon. I sincerely apologize for those of you who have been waiting for another chapter.... I'm still having trouble getting where I want to go. Anyway... hope you liked this chapter! Ja! 


	4. Untold

Chapter: 4  
  
Untold  
  
  
  
Yami rubbed his eyes in frustration. 'How the hell could Seto stand keeping this a secret for so long?'  
  
"I think... I've been thinking a lot about Yugi lately..."  
  
Seto's mouth dropped open. He knew exactly what Yami was talking about, and suddenly he became filled with raging jealousy and hate. 'Yugi? How the hell can he be thinking about YUGI after all we've been through?'  
  
"Wait, Yami, run this by me again?"  
  
Yami let out a frustrating sigh. He didn't know how to explain. He didn't know *how* to explain.  
  
"I just think that.... maybe this relationship isn't as sturdy as we thought it was." Images of how innocent and beautiful Yugi seemed popped into his mind at that moment. He mentally slapped himself, he loved Seto and only Seto, right?  
  
... right?  
  
He, in reality, had no bloody idea.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi clutched his chest as he tried to recall the words he just heard. Wha... what's been going on?  
  
He sat up, his face till vaulted. Suddenly, his expression lightened a bit, and realized that Yami returned the feelings he had held for some time now. But - what had happened with Seto? They had been together? If so, why hadn't Yami told him?  
  
If this was true.... - he had to tell Mokuba.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi ran downstairs and to the phone as quick as he could. He looked at the notepad beside him as he tried to recall Mokuba's number, then dialed the numbers hastily.  
  
"Hello? Mokuba speaking."  
  
"MOKUBA! You'll never believe this!"  
  
"Yogi? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Seto and Yami have been having an affair all this time and now Yami says he's falling for me!"  
  
There was a brief pause before Mokuba actually understood all of this.  
  
"..... ...... WHAT?!"  
  
"It's true! I was lying on my bed and I heard Yami talking, I guess he forgot to block the link!"  
  
"I... I can't believe this... my big brother is... GAY?!"  
  
*****  
  
"So.... Yami, please try and explain this to me again? Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Seto's mouth turned down and his face became blank - he couldn't believe that after all he'd given Yami, after everything they've been through... that he could have the nerve to say this to his face.  
  
"I.. I really don't know.. I mean, it's just a feeling..." Then Yami recalled the events that had happened that morning. Yugi's eyes shining as he laughed, the sweet velveteen sound that gave Yami shivers. The teasing way he flicked Yugi's hair... and how sweet he had tasted when he kissed Yugi on the cheek. He just couldn't forget it. He was so... beautiful.  
  
Who was he kidding? It was more than just a feeling... it was an obsession. Yugi was so kind and gentle... so unscathed. It was.. calming.  
  
"Just a feeling? You think you'll get over it?" Seto took on a more hostile tone of voice now, feeling unwanted and betrayed as if Yami and Yugi had already gone out and had sex.  
  
Get over it? Yami thought. You can't 'get over' love... it just happens when it happens. You feel what you feel. Whether its right or wrong, you love who you love and you can't change it. Even if I end up hurting Kaiba... it's either I be with the person I love... or live a lie with the person I don't want to hurt.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
MB: IIIEEEEEEEEEE! I'm SO incredibly sorry everyone! It took me FOREVER to get this chapter out! And it's still short! -_-;; I bet you guys have stopped reading by now... but I PROMISE I'll update more often! 


	5. Paranoia

Chapter: 5  
  
Paranoia  
  
  
  
Yami picked up a stone and threw it rather harshly into the clear water at his feet. "I just want to apologize... I didn't mean to act so depressing."  
  
But to Yami's great dismay, Seto had already started shedding tears as he sat down next him by the water.  
  
Yami went on. "I mean... only a very few people in this world mean anything to me. And they would be; you and Yugi. That's it."  
  
Seto sobbed silently as he listened to his lover's story, putting a hand to his head.  
  
"And... I love you, I really do. But - I think it would be better if we got away from each other for a while. You know... saw some new people. Our relationship is getting a little... restricted. It's hard to keep it a secret, you know? I need someone I can be open with."  
  
But Seto had a hard time believing those words. He knew that Yami cared for Joey too, and Tea, and Tristan.  
  
Seto sobbed softly and silently as shimmering droplets of tears landed on the grass below him. Yami looked to him, the guilt swelling his heart into unbearable pain. HE put his hand on Seto's back, just now realizing how truly in love Seto must have been in... and how seriously that had hurt him.  
  
But, it was the truth and had to be told. No matter how much it hurt Kaiba.. and how much joy they had had together, Yami would be happier with him just as a friend. Seto needed to know that. He couldn't live a lie.  
  
*****  
  
"Mokuba, calm down!" The purple haired boy said to Mokuba, wondering why he would have such a wild reaction. Was it the fact that his brother was gay? Or the fact that he was dating Yami? Whatever it was, Yugi *had* to get Mokuba to calm down.  
  
They heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs, and Yugi realized that Bakura had arrived. He had called his white haired friend a little while ago, telling him the whole situation.  
  
"Yugi? Are you home?" The soft voice came from the staircase. After a few seconds Bakura's head peeked into the door.  
  
"Is he alright?" Bakura said worriedly, his face strewn with concern.  
  
Yugi had explained the situation with Seto and Yami... but he failed to tell Bakura about how upset Mokuba was.  
  
Bakura took a seat beside Mokuba and put an arm around his shoulder. Yugi knew that Bakura's gentleness would probably make Mokuba feel a lot better. Yugi felt bad for asking him to come over at these hours of the night... but this was a minor crisis.  
  
"Mokuba... talk to me.."  
  
Mokuba just shifted in his seat, not saying a word, but with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
He started shaking violently, turning and sobbing into Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura looked at him with worry, squeezing Mokuba tight. A sudden look of understanding took over him as he said, "I think he's having a panic attack."  
  
*****  
  
The water rippled as Seto's tears gently hit the water. He had lost his one true love. And it hurt, it hurt a lot.  
  
Yami leant over and gave Seto a hug, holding him as tight as he could. He whispered something in his ear, then got up and silently left, leaving Seto there to grieve.  
  
And Kaiba just thought about what Yami had just said...  
  
"I'm sorry Seto." 


	6. Perspective

Chapter: 6  
  
Perspective  
  
  
  
Seto heaved as the tears kept flowing. He couldn't stop them. He just couldn't. 'How could I do this to myself? How could I let myself be read by another person?' Suddenly Seto's sadness became overwhelming hatred for himself and his actions. Then he thought of Yami. And he became even angrier.  
  
Standing, Seto hurried to follow after Yami. "It's time to get my revenge."  
  
*****  
  
Sadness was overwhelming the world. Yugi watched in horror as Mokuba cried endlessly into Bakura's chest. When they heard a door slam, they all turned to see Yami standing in the doorway, soaking wet. He gave a weak smile. "It started raining on my way home."  
  
With one look at Mokuba, he ran over to the boy. Although soaking wet, comfort was nothing when one of his friends was in pain.  
  
"Mokuba, what's the matter?!" He cried, urging the boy to look at him.  
  
Mokuba turned and looked at Yami with puffy eyes and a big frown. "Seto... Seto, he's- he's... GAY!" After his outburst, Mokuba continued to cry with a very upset Yami at his side.  
  
Yugi and Yami turned to look at each other. "I know what happened, Yami. You neglected to block the link between us."  
  
Yami went wide eyed and started backing away from Yugi. "I... I.." He stuttered, before turning and running out the door, with a confused Bakura staring all the way.  
  
*****  
  
The elder Kaiba marched through the rain at his fastest walk. 'Nobody toys with my emotions. Nobody turns me down. No one.' He continued down the path to Yugi and Yami's house.  
  
The rain didn't faze him. He was going to give Yami a piece of his mind. With an evil gleam in his eyes, he slowed his pace slightly, smirking.  
  
*****  
  
He was running. Running away from home. He couldn't face Yugi after he knew everything that he felt. 'Oh, by Ra,... I am so confused.'  
  
Yami didn't know where he was running. All that he knew was that it was away from Yugi. Away from the embarrassment and shame. He wondered where Seto was. He wondered what Yugi's reaction was when he first found out. He wondered why Mokuba was upset because his brother was gay. He wondered what the hell Bakura was doing there. A million and more things rushed through his mind as he slowed to a walk.  
  
Yami turned and looked back, to see just how far he *had* run. Squinting his eyes, he saw the bright lights of the game shop in the distance. He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Yugi..." he whispered to himself, "but I just... can't..."  
  
Without thinking, he turned and started running again. He couldn't see where he was going. The rain was now too heavy to see more than a foot in front of him. But he kept at it. He had to get away.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi sat wide eyed on his bed. "I... didn't know he'd have that reaction..."  
  
Bakura looked at his friend sullenly. He let out a sigh. "Yugi... you just blurted out to him that you knew how he felt. You shouldn't have brought it up... it made him scared to face you and your reaction."  
  
Yugi punched the bed in frustration. 'Too much is going on. And... where did Seto go off to?'  
  
*****  
  
Yami was out of breath. He was about to stop running. But before he could slow down, he ran smack into someone in front of him and toppled over into a puddle with a splash.  
  
Rubbing his head, he went to apologize to the poor person he ran into. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I wasn't-"  
  
Yami gasped and stop speaking. There, with his hand extended to help him up - was Seto Kaiba. And he didn't look too happy.  
  
____________________  
  
MB: AHH! I can't apologize enough for the delay. I really am sorry, you probably are terribly bored. Well, please accept my apology, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I PROMISE I'll update more often! Jaa! 


	7. Fire

Chapter: 7  
  
Fire  
  
  
  
"Uh... uh..." Yami stammered, taking Seto's hand with his own shaking one. Indeed, he was cold, and he sniffled a few times as his nose ran. Yami clutched his arms to keep himself warm. 'Damn... I should have brought a jacket. But I guess I was just in too much of a hurry...'  
  
Seto just looked at him with narrowed eyes. The person he had grown anger for in a matter of minutes was standing on front of him. His sullen look cracked into a small smile.  
  
"... you're going to get sick, silly." Seto said calmly, slipping off his jacket and draping it over Yami's shoulders and bare arms. Yami just stared up at him confused, not knowing what his reaction would be. He had thought the elder Kaiba was still upset... he didn't know he would be... smiling.  
  
"Um... t-thank you." He sputtered gratefully, clutching the jacket. He didn't want to be rude... but he was freezing, and the jacket was offered.  
  
"So... Seto...um- how are you?" Yes, he sounded stupid, but what else was there to say? He was standing there, in the pouring rain, wearing his former lover's jacket.  
  
Seto just responded with a smirk. Yami eyed him as the rain droplets cascaded down his smooth skin, his hair plastered against his flawless face. 'God he is so damned sexy..' Yami thought, not even realizing. With no response to his question, he was at a loss for words.  
  
The elder Kaiba put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm doing fine, how about you? What are you doing out here in this weather? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
  
Yami sniffled again and realized his gravity defying hair was starting to lose its balance under the rain. "Yes.. well.. I actually didn't block the mind connection this time... and he kind of.. found out everything. I couldn't face him so I ran out."  
  
At this Seto's eyes widened considerably. His hand clenched around Yami's shoulder, making him wince in pain. 'Oh Hyne... no... they COULDN'T have found out!'  
  
*****  
  
Yugi sat on his bed bewildered, with Mokuba fast asleep.  
  
"What should we do?" Bakura questioned his vertically challenged friend, wondering about Yami's safety.  
  
Yugi let out a deep sigh. ".. I don't know. I hope he's alright."  
  
They both sat, staring out the window, hoping to see Yami come running home.  
  
*****  
  
"Wh.. what did you just say..?" Seto ripped the jacket off of his shoulders and out it back on.  
  
Yami resumed rubbing his arms. He squinted his eyes at Seto, his form still only half visible in the downpour. "I uh.. I'm sorry.."  
  
"You're sorry, are you? Well- sorry isn't going to help -me-, now is it?" He pulled the confused Yami up by his shirt and stared him in the eyes. "You ruined my life." His voice cracked. "I gave you everything and you threw it away. How does saying 'I'm sorry' help any? You think that pain is just going to go away? I still love you!!"  
  
Yami's lip quivered as he looked into Seto's hurt eyes. No matter how much he tried to cover it up with anger... Yami knew he was devastated.  
  
But rejection was part of life- and no matter how high and mighty Seto thought he was, bad things were going to happen to him sooner or later.  
  
Seto's teeth clenched and he slowly lowered Yami down to the ground. He didn't have the strength to strike his revenge anymore. He wasn't mad at Yami. He was mad at himself. He let go of his ex-lover's shirt and tried to bite back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Yami just stood there, shocked, as he watched Seto break down again.  
  
"...."  
  
Seto sank to his knees, causing little splashes of water to come up around him. His hands balled into fists and his silent sobs were strangled. 'I can't let myself cry again.. I can't let Yami know that he's affected me.'  
  
*****  
  
"..that's it." Yugi said sternly, rising from the bed and putting on his coat.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't go out there, it's pouring! You'll get sick!"  
  
Yugi looked Ryou in the eye. "I love him, Bakura. I can't just let him wander off by himself."  
  
With that, Yugi left and slammed the door behind him, leaving a very confused and surprised Bakura in his wake.  
  
*****  
  
With a death glare in his eyes, Seto got up and turned on his heel away from Yami. Seto whispered to him before turning and walking away, disappearing into the rain.  
  
"...somehow, I will make you feel the pain I do." 


	8. Smoke

Chapter: 8  
  
Smoke  
  
Yami was glad the rain was slowing.. it was hard to see. But even though the rain was pouring... he could still feel the tears that stained his face. He was crying. He was actually crying, for the first time since this had happened. Heh, he never thought he would do it.  
  
Yami looked up into the sky and let the crystal drops fall into his eyes. "I wonder what Seto meant by making me feel like he does?..." Slowly, he started walking toward the park, needing to think.  
  
"Yami! Yami?!" Yugi cried out his name as he scanned the area, desperate to find his friend in hopes to comfort him.  
  
Squinting his eyes, he saw the faint image of a figure up ahead, running up to meet it.  
  
'Huh? What's that?' Yami thought to himself, spinning around to see little Yugi running to him at full speed. With a push off the ground, Yugi leaped into Yami's chest and flung his arms around him.  
  
Yami blinked a few times, making sure this was who he thought it was.  
  
Yugi looked up, into Yami's eyes. He looked so sad, so helpless. 'By Ra, what have I done?' Yami thought, hugging the boy tighter.  
  
He had realized that leaving the boy was not the best idea. He loved Yugi and the last thing he wanted to do was leave him. He never meant to cause his little Aibou pain... and that's exactly what he did. He always wanted to be there for him... and he just betrayed that...  
  
Seto sat quietly in his room, reading a note that was left on his desk.  
  
"Dear Big Brother, I got a call from Yugi saying you've been with YAMI! Why didn't you tell me you were GAY?! I went over Yugi's house for a while. I'm so ashamed.  
  
-Mokuba"  
  
Seto clenched his teeth so hard he thought they would crack. He ripped up the note and threw the papers everywhere, making flurries. Kaiba punched the desk and screamed his loudest scream.  
  
His life was just falling apart in front of him.  
  
"Now my little brother looks down upon me... no..."  
  
And now, his only thought was how much he despised Yami.  
  
Light and dark held each other as the rain slowed to drizzle, neither of them moving. Yami felt Yugi tremble from being cold, and in soaking clothes.  
  
'What is this supposed to mean?' Yami thought, looking down at the top of his Aibou's head. 'Does Yugi share the same affection for me?'  
  
"Yugi... come with me to the park. I think we have something important to talk about."  
  
Yugi and his dark sat on a swing set in the playground. Yami lightly pushed Yugi on the swings and sighed a deep sigh, not knowing exactly what to say. He didn't want to just go all out and say that he loved him... he was sure that would scare him away. But to Yami's surprise, Yugi was the one who started to speak first.  
  
"Yami... why didn't you tell me that you and Seto were together?"  
  
Yami caught Yugi's swing and his mouth gaped open. How the hell was he supposed to answer that...?  
  
A set of headlights go off in the parking lot of the Game store as Seto steps out of the driver's side. He sets the car alarm and walks to the front of the building calmly, ready to go in and give Yami what he asked for.  
  
"Yami may have beaten me in Duel Monsters... but I swear to God he will not beat me in something else."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

MB: OMG!! I can't believe its been over a YEAR since I updated this story.. but I did now! ;; I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things with my fanfics. I updated my FFX one and got a new Weiß Kreuz one. So hope for updates in the future!! Ja!


End file.
